swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday Feature
Usually every Friday, the Official SWG website features an article unveiling upcoming content, detailed guides or gameplay statistics. 2010 *May 28th - The Undead Are Restless *May 21st - Underground Adventures *May 14th - Investigating The Geonosian Bunker *May 7th - Costume Party Anyone *April 30th - Image Design: The Makeover Edition *April 23rd - Heroic Goodness *April 16th - Pet’tastic Friends! *April 9th - Express Yourself! *April 2nd - Special Delivery! *March 26th - Get your /move on! -- Advanced Decoration Commands *March 19th - Meet The Senators (Bounty Hunter) *March 12th - Nym is Back! *March 5th - Holding Your Ground *February 26th - Meet the Senators (Events) *February 19th - The Spawning System *February 12th - Meet the Senators (Rebel) *February 5th - The Ewok Festival of Love *January 29th - Meet the Senators (Spy) *January 22nd - Astromech Stats - A New Year and New Stats *January 15th - Galactic Civil War: Game Update 15 (Behind the Scenes) *January 8th - Chronicle Master System Salute 2009 *December 18th - Creating Your Own Celebration *December 11th - Taking Commands *December 4th - What is Wookie Life Day? *November 20th - Rolling Around a Planet Near You *November 13th - Where are They? Famous Characters in Star Wars Galaxies *November 6th - An Inside Look At Death Troopers *October 30th - The Haunted Showcase *October 22nd - Scary Places to Visit in Star Wars Galaxies this Season *October 16th - Getting Around in Star Wars Galaxies *October 8th - The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival *October 2nd - A Review of Station Voice *September 25th - Death Troopers Sneak Preview *September 18th - Game Update 13 Loot Sneak Preview *September 11th - How to Report a Bug...A Technical Bug *August 28th - The Bazaar Gets An Update *August 21st - The Next Big System - Chronicle Master *August 14th - The Quest Continues *August 7th - Introducing Tony "Teesquared" Tyson *July 31st - A Review of Cybernetics Found in Game Update 12 *July 22nd - Leveling Your New Character. A New Player Asks; A Veteran Replies *July 17th - Game Update 12 - Engineering Trader *July 10th - Starting Your First City *July 3rd - Fan Faire Recap *June 19th - Empire Day *June 12th - Quick Tips for Your Next Event *June 5th - Astromech Stats: Random People In Your Neighborhood *May 29th - Agents of Deception! Loot Preview *May 5th - This Is How We Do It *April 30th - Love is a Battlefield *April 16th - The Galactic Senate *April 9th - Back in Black *April 2nd - To Infinity and Beyond *The Quick and the Dead *March 19th - There's No Place Like Home *March 13th - Astromech Stats *March 6th - Come Get Some *February 27th - Boom Goes the Dynamite *February 30th - Living with the Land *February 13th - We Built This City *February 6th - So This is Love *January 30th - Spies Like Us *January 23rd - The All Powerful Sarlacc *January 16th - Smok 'Em Out *January 9th - Make Your Move 2008 *December 19 - Putting on Appearances *December 12 - Corellia Times Exclusive: Life Day Revealed *December 5 - Squadrons Over Corellia *November 21 - Corellia Times Consumer Reports: Vehicles *November 14 - The Best of Tips and Hints *November 7 - Astromech Stats *October 31 - Free Character Transfer Service FAQ *October 24 - Secrets of Hoth *October 17 - Unleash the Holo-Beasts *October 10 - Don't Fear the Reaper *October 3 - Frozen Goods *September 26 - The Battle of Echo Base *September 19 - Breaking the Ice *September 12 - Astromech Stats *September 5 - Discover Hoth! *August 29 - Get Some Galactic Booty *August 22 - Viva Las Vegas *August 8 - Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *August 1 - Galactic Hot Spots *July 25 - SOE Fan Faire 2008 *July 18 - Give and Take *July 11 - Core of the Matter *June 27 - Push to Talk *June 20 - Empire Day *June 13 - Memorable Moments *June 6 - Pick Me Up *May 30 - Meatlumps! *May 23 - Search and Destroy *May 16 - Calling On All Artists *May 9 - Stack the Numbers *May 2 - Galactic Gathering *April 25 - Tour of the Office *April 18 - Exploring Expertise: Jedi Paths *April 11 - Fugitives *April 4 - Got it Where it Counts *March 28 - Make a Long Story Short *March 21 - Spoils of War *March 7 - Homing Beacon *February 22 - Domain of Evil *February 8 - Celebrate the Love *January 25 - Sait's Rebellion 2007 *December 21 - Drop and Roll *December 14 - Nova Orion *December 7 - Celebrating Life Day *November 16 - Rewarding Experience *November 9 - Witness the Firepower *October 25 - Yivvits and MrBubble *October 12 - Aurilian Treasures *October 5 - The Fog Lifts *September 28 - Pick Up Game *September 21 - Nomads of Tatooine *September 14 - Faces of Evil *August 31 - Keeping the Peace *August 24 - Powerful Friends *August 17 - Serving the Empire *August 10 - Chapter 7 Sneak Peek *July 27h - Slicing the Interface *July 20 - Did You Know? *July 13 - All About Armor *July 6 - Star Wars Galaxies at Fan Faire 2007 *June 29 - Music Makers *June 22 - Star Wars Sightseeing *June 15 - Beast Master's Best Friend *June 8 - Know Your Enemy *June 1 - Leveling and Training Your Beast *May 25 - Structure Demolition Day *May 18 - Exploring Expertise: Beast Master *May 11 - Star Wars Anniversary Bash *May 4 - Storyteller *April 27 - The Azure Cabal *April 20 - Tech Specs: Beast Master Incubator *April 13 - Tech Specs: Rifles *April 6 - Aiding The Rebellion *March 30 - Beast Master Expertise: Mutations of Science *March 23 - Holographic Headliners *March 16 - Tech Specs: Carbines *March 2 - Tech Specs: Pistols *February 16 - Galactic Hot Spots *February 9 - Build-a-Buff *February 2 - Gone Camping! *January 26- The Nuts and Bolts of Reverse Engineering *January 12 - Exploring Expertise: Medic 2006 *December 22 - Life Day Galactic Hot Spots *December 15 - Exploring Expertise: Spy *December 8 - Happy Life Day 2006! *December 1 - Exploring Expertise: Commando *November 17 - Holopets *November 3 - Applied Buffs *October 27 - Elemental Combat *October 20 - Galactic Hotspots Update! *October 6 - Exploring Expertise *September 29 - GCW Rank and Rewards *September 22 Part 1 - Finder's Keepers! *September 22 Part 2 - Smuggling: Tricks of the Trade *September 8 - Galactic Hot Spots - Places to Be *September 1 - Lucky Breaks *August 25 - Freedom Station *August 17 - Galactic Hot Spots Teeming throughout the Galaxy! *August 11 - Genetic Potential *August 4 - A Crisis of Allegiance *July 28 - A Galaxy At War! *July 21- Weapons don't start wars... You Do! *July 14 - It's Not My War! *July 7 - Ruins of Restuss *June 30 - Create your own Dazzling Fireworks! *June 23 - Call to Arms! *June 16 - CorSec Database H-Z *June 9 - CorSec Database A-G *June 2 - Chapter 1: Corellian Captives *May 26 - Galactic Hot Spots Round-Up! *May 19 - Restuss Event Preview #1 *May 5 - Pilot's Showcase *April 24 - Player Ships and Ship Handling Chart *April 21 - Duty Calls! *April 14 - Astromech Stats: Chu-Gon Dar List of Items *March 24 - Ship Customizations and Pilot's Showcase *March 17 - Corellia Times Consumer Reports: Vehicles *March 10 - Galactic Star Charts Part 2 *March 3 - Galactic Star Charts *February 24 - Field Guide to Heavy Weapons *February 17 - Rogue_5's Comlink *February 10 - Jedi Abilities: Learning the Way *February 3 - Sickness of the Storm Lord *Janurary 27th - Imperial Entanglements *January 20 - Dirty Deeds *January 13 - Lost Treasure *January 6 - All Roads Lead to Jabba 2005 *December 16, 2005 - A Trail in the Desert *December 9 - Jabba's Dirty Work *December 2 - Undercover in Mos Eisley *November 23 - Mystery on Gamma Station *November 11 - A Hunter's Maps *October 28 - Exploring Mustafar *October 21 - Treasures of Mustafar *October 14 - Galactic Biological Survey Project - Mustafar *October 7 - Trials of Obi-Wan Points of Interest *October 7 - Running Player Events for the Holidays *September 30 - Mustafarian Underground Bunker *September 2 - Quest Highlights *April, 8th - Rage of the Wookiees: New Rideable Mounts and BARC Speeder *January 28 - Faction Standings Chart *January 7 - Swoop Tracks 4-6 2004 *November 19 - Jump to Lightspeed: Ship Component Guide *November 5 - Part 1: Getting Started as a Shipwright *October 29 - Part 3: Jump to Lightspeed: Printable Keyboard #2 *October 15 - Part 1: New Emotes with Jump to Lightspeed *October 1 - Jump to Lightspeed: Getting started as a Privateer! *September 24 - Part 1: Jump to Lightspeed: Getting Started as a Rebel Pilot *September 17 - Part 1: Jump to Lightspeed: Getting Started as an Imperial Pilot *August 13 - Getting Started in JtL *July 2 - Old Swoop Tracks *June 25 - 8 First Year Anniversary announcements *June 18 - JTL Screenshots & Pub 9 Wallpaper *May 14 - Jump to Lightspeed E3 2004 Video *Apr 23rd - Droid's Rebuilt Wallpaper *Apr 9th - Advanced Guide to Home Decorating & How to Host a PVP Event *Apr 2nd - Advanced Guide to Community Window *Mar 26th - Sneak Peek of Corellian Corvette *Mar 19th - Wookiee Armor Concept Art *Mar 5th - Bestine Politics Guide *Feb 13th - Sneak Peek of Geonosian Bio Lab *Feb 6th - Promoting Events & Imperial Crackdown Wallpaper *Jan 30th - Imperial Crackdown *Jan 16th - Vehicle Colors 2003 *Dec 5th - Live Events *Nov 26th - Player City Building Floorplans *Oct 24th - Player City Gardens *Oct 17th - Hosting a Wedding Guide *Oct 3rd - Player Association Manual and Floorplans *Sep 26th - Player Housing Guide *Sep 5th - Big Game Hunt Guide Source Official Friday Feature Index Category:Guides